anniversaries
by Socksycherry
Summary: A series of oneshots of Djaq and Wills anniversaries over the years. Please R&R. Set after the King returns, only Marian is still alive and Will and Djaq are back in England.
1. Chapter 1

Brand new story, which I still do not own. Boohoo. Just a series of one shots from the anniversaries of Will and Djaq, but they'll all probably just be in one huge, long chapter. Includes all characters, and Marian never died, because I don't want Robin to be sad. Any questions, just PM them to me, and please review once you've read it.

**1st Anniversary**

Will walked into their bedroom, a large tray held firmly between his hands, and a smile plastered forever on his lips. He walked across to the sleeping form that lay spread across the bed, and perched himself precariously on the edge next to it. The tray was quickly gotten rid of by being placed onto the bedside table, and one of Wills hands shot out to gently shake awake the sleeping woman.

'Djaq, Djaq, come on, wake up sweetie, time to get up.' The blankets covering the bed gently began to shuffle from Djaq finally waking up. Her head appeared from the top of the thick sheets, a smile mirroring Will's covering her face.

'Will love, I thought we left behind all of our early mornings in the forest.' It had been merely a few months since the King had been brought back home safely, and the whole gang were happy to go back to the same old routines they had had before they became outlaws. Will was quick to suggest himself and his wife moving back to his childhood home in Locksley, and Djaq was only too happy to oblige. After having such an uncertain life for so long, it was nice for her to finally settle with the man that she loved.

'Yes Djaq, but do you not know what day it is today?' Will looked at her in shock, hoping that she had not forgotten that day of all days, but quickly realised that she hadn't, when her smile only got bigger at the look gracing his face.

'Of course I remember, it is exactly one year today since I married my oh so wonderful, oh so lovely husband, how could you think i'd forget the happiest day of my life?' And with that, she lifted herself up from under the bed, and kissed him passionately from where she was still sitting. She wouldn't mind waking up early every day if this was what greeted her, but before she wanted him to, Will gently pulled away from her.

'I made breakfast for us love.' He pulled the breakfast tray once again towards him, and then placed it on the bed besides the two of them. Djaq's eyes were immediately drawn to a small wooden box that was set neatly upon the tray, she recognised the design immediately; persian. She looked at Will with confusion, and he quickly picked it up and placed it in her hands.

'It's for you. I know you were always intrigued with Persian designs, so I thought it would...' He was cut off as Djaq's lips once agin connected with his own, only this time the kiss was deeper, and more passionate.

'Thankyou Will,' she said as she pulled away for a few seconds, 'you are the most wonderful husband a woman could ever ask for.' And once again she pulled him into her.

Alright then, I knowI said they'd all probably be in one long chapter, but I thought i'd post the first one for Valentines day. So, there you go. Please could I have 6 reviews for chapter 2, which, as you can probably guess is set the next year.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then everyone, finally… chapter 2… yay!! Well, I think it's good at least. Well then, here we go…

A small whimper emanated from the corner of the room, which reached Djaq's highly tuned ears within a matter of seconds. She rose sleepily from her bed, stealing a quick glance back at her calm and tranquil sleeping husband, before slipping her feet into a set of slippers, and walking slowly over to the soft whimper that had woken her. She reached the cot quickly, and smiled serenely down at the small, wriggling bundle that lay within. She had been scared, terrified even, over the last few months that she would not make a good mother. Or worse, that she would not have the ability to connect with the child. Fortunately though, her fears had not been justified, and as soon as it had been born a few days previously, the bond had been there instantly between mother and daughter. However, the still unsettled baby brought the young mother from her innocent musings, and she oh so gently picked the babe from her resting place, and kept her close as she lowered herself into the nearby rocking chair.

Djaq rocked her gently, and the little girl's eyes were soon dropping to a close, as her mother's gentle Arabic lullaby surrounded and calmed her. A gentle hand rested on Djaq's shoulder, causing her to look away from her daughter, and straight into the face of her loving husband above her.

'You should be sleeping; you have been working all day.' Djaq said quietly, for fear of waking her now sleeping daughter.

'She looks just like you, you know.' Will said, cleverly avoiding his wife's subtle interrogation.

'Yes,' Djaq said, 'but she has your eyes.' Both parents knew it to be true, that she had been born with the amazing, green, soul-searching eyes of her father and grandmother. And neither could be happier, or more contented with what they had with each other, and now with their daughter.

'Here, we should both be sleeping.' Will's hands lowered to Djaq's, and with a single soft kiss onto her daughter's forehead, she lay the baby into her husband's arms and made her way over to her own bed. Will however stayed there for a moment longer, cradling his daughter softly in his arms, and rocking her gently from side to side. How lucky he was, he had been blessed with a wonderful, loving wife, and now she had blessed him with a beautiful baby girl. He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to stir slightly, and with a smile on his face; he lay the precious bundle once again down into her crib, and made his own way over to his wife. He lay down next to her, and whispered softly into her ear,

'Thank you.'

Alright then, another chapter. Not one of the best stories I've ever written, and so, I won't be asking for reviews to update. I will however, be begging you to click on that tiny little purpley coloured button underneath that says submit review. Come on, you know you want to. It'll make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and it'll mean you've done at least one nice thing for someone else today. Yay!!


End file.
